kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Collusion
Collusion (結託 Kettaku) is the 225 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Dokuro (Skull) tells Keima that he must change the past to match his future so Keima quickly writes down what he knows and shows Dokuro his recollection of events. When Dokuro asks what happens after he turns 17 and forms the contract with Elsie, Keima says that he'll tell her another time. Dokuro (Skull) tells Keima that there isn't a need to return to the Akanemaru as Dokuro (Watchman) and her are basically one soul and body so whatever Keima says will be transferred to her. As Keima and Dokuro flies to the Shiratori household, Dokuro (Watchman) apologizes. When Keima asks why Dokuro (Watchman) is apologizing, Dokuro (Watchman) replies that it's because she dragged him into this mess. However, Keima says it doesn't really matter and that the one who dragged him in is being dragged in by him now that the past has become the future and the result has become the cause. Just like the Ouroboros. Keima says that he still doesn't know how to do it to make it align with the future, but Dokuro (Watchman) assures him that the orb will direct it. Keima thinks that he is basically preparing all of this himself - wondering if he chose all of the goddess hosts and girls with runaway spirits beforehand in order to make his future conquests easier. Meanwhile at the Shiratori household, Yanagi has finished bringing tea to Shoutaro Shiratori when Keima literally drops in to remind Shoutaro who he is. Shoutaro then realizes that incident really happened. Keima asks how Urara is doing and Shoutaro replies that Urara is fine and asks who Keima is, but Keima maintains his facade. Keima insists that Shoutaro must keep the events of the previous day a secret and tells Shoutaro to cancel the construction immediately since the school trip is very important and that Shoutaro no longer has a reason to chase runaway spirits again. Keima tells Shoutaro that the Goddesses will be coming to seal all the spirits away once and for all and to let that happen, Shoutaro must cancel the construction. Another earthquake occurs. Meanwhile in Hell, Dokuro (Skull) thinks that Vintage is now planning the mass-escape of the Weiss and that would make the perfect opportunity for the goddesses to escape among the spirits. However, Dokuro is still shocked to know that Elsie is going to the human world. The tremors stop and Shoutaro calls his men to remove the construction site on the coast and arranges to meet the Principal of Maijima Elementary. As Keima prepares to leave, Shoutaro asks for his name and Keima finally tells him. Shoutaro tells Keima that he would like to help him as much as he can, but Keima rejects the offer and tells Shoutaro to go play with Urara and make Urara happy instead. As a parting gesture, Shoutaro offers Keima some nata de coco but Keima says that he hates sweet foods. Keima leaves and tells Dokuro (Watchman) that he's glad that Shoutaro listened to him. However, Keima soon receives a panic call from Elsie who reports that everyone at school is behaving weirdly... Trivia * In the magazine version this chapter was titled Cooperation (コーポレーション Kōporēshon) References *RedHawkScans Chapter 225 Category:Summary